k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Basashi Panic (Part 1)
is the sixth chapter of K: Memory of Red. Anna and Kusanagi recall a time when Kōsuke brought a horse to the bar. It wasn't just any regular horse, either. It was a Strain. After learning what it really was, both Clansmen decide to take it back to its rightful place along with Kamamoto and Eric. However, in the midst of it, they were confronted by a rivaling Clan in Shizume City: Scepter 4. Summary Inside HOMRA (building), Anna searches through an old box of films, asking for one shot by Tatara. Kusanagi tells her that though Totsuka is dead, his belongings have remained with them just as she finds a tape labelled Basashi Commotion, which Izumo fondly recognizes. As the film starts, on May 10 at 17:30pm, Anna and Kōsuke are seen approaching Kusanagi asking if they can keep that which they found. Though Kusanagi asks if it's a human, remembering the previous such incident, the two claim it is not. Having been asked for his opinion while filming the incident, Totsuka states he will help in taking care of whatever it is as Kusanagi agrees to let it stay, assuming it is simply a cat or a dog. As the two take Kusanagi to see what they found, he is shocked to see a horse in the area, adamantly claiming they can't keep one. Though he attempts to send it back, Anna's pouting convinces him otherwise. Elsewhere, Mikoto wakes up with a headache and sits down to have a drink. As he turns to his right, he notices the horse drinking water from a large dish, causing him to ask Kusanagi how a horse ended up there. While Kusanagi pets the horse, Anna asks Mikoto for ideas in naming the horse, to which he suggests "Basashi", much to her horror as Kusanagi continues the act as well. While they discuss, Mikoto states that the horse is no ordinary horse as it changes color and grows large wings. Everyone realizes the horse is a strain, which they inquire about given that it is an animal. In light of the revelation, Kusanagi tells Anna that Basashi can't be kept with them and needs to be free. Masaomi tries telling Kōsuke that keeping a horse strain is not a good idea, though Kōsuke focuses on the issue of it being a strain while Masaomi states it's issue of it being a horse. Kusanagi tries telling Anna to say goodbye to Basashi. Anna asks it if it has a place it wants to go, at which point it grows irritable and knocks around furniture. In response, Kamamoto and Kōsuke take Anna outside along with Basashi. After purchasing some food, Kamamoto and Kōsuke walk down the street with Anna along riding on Basashi. Kamamoto comments on how angry Kusanagi must be getting at the time while Kōsuke asks Kamamoto why he bought so much food, with the latter stating they had to kill time. Though Anna appears sad, Kamamoto offers her some food, telling her they'll apologize when Kusanagi has calmed down. Noticing Eric following them, Kamamoto comments on how he must still be feeling new and calls out for him to join them. As Kōsuke offers him food, he wonders whether Basashi can use its wings to fly, being disappointed upon finding out it can't. As the group tries inspecting the horse closer, suggesting other abilities, they are approached from behind. Back at HOMRA, while cleaning, Kusanagi recounts on how dealing with strains is the job of Scepter 4, the blue. Mentioning that their leader is a king like Mikoto, Totsuka recounts that he came into power recently. Mentioning the blue, Shōhei causes Totsuka to remember "him" and wonder how he is doing, causing Yata to get angry. Kusanagi reminds Shōhei of their member who left and joined the blue clan, going on to mention that if the horse is a strain, they will go after it. On the streets, the HOMRA members are stopped by Himori Akiyama and Andy Dōmyōji of the blue clan, who demand they hand over the fiendish horse. Though Kamamoto questions the application of the word, Andy states he got the bruise on his face after being kicked by Basashi. Unwilling to give up the horse, the HOMRA members prepare to engage in battle as the Scepter 4 members draw their swords. However, before they can fight, Basashi takes off running with Anna still riding on its back, much to everyone's surprise. Quickly making a call, Kamamoto informs Kusanagi that Basashi ran off with Anna, who then informs the rest of HOMRA and sends everyone out looking. At the headquarters of Scepter 4, Seri Awashima speaks on the incident, informing their members that since Anna is on the back of the horse, HOMRA will be going after it as well and they shouldn't get involved in unnecessary conflict. In response, Reisi Munakata remarks on the troublesome nature of the red clan members. Characters In Order of Appearance #Anna Kushina #Izumo Kusanagi #Kōsuke Fujishima #Tatara Totsuka #Basashi #Mikoto Suoh #Misaki Yata #Rikio Kamamoto #Masaomi Dewa #Eric Sōlt‎ #Yō Chitose #Shōhei Akagi #Saburōta Bandō #Himori Akiyama #Andy Dōmyōji #Seri Awashima #Reisi Munakata Battles & Events *Basashi Panic Navigation Category:Chapters